Turon
The Turons (nicknamed Sacri 'shon (Vigilant Warriors) by the Forerunners) are a race of highly intellegent, slender humanoids native to the Milky Way Galaxy. They were the first species to encounter the Inferi Redividus (The Flood). Unlike the previouse species before them, the Turons prevailed against the Flood, forever weakening the Flood's power. History Early History (700,000,000 B.C-600,000,000) The Turon were the first species of their planet to evolve to the level of 'sentience'. As such, they chose to progress their knowledge to become the dominant species on their planet. In the early centuries of their sentience, the Turons fought eachover, within a matter of decades of war, the Turons developed 'modern' weapons such as Missiles, Nuclear weapons and Plasma. As the wars progressed, multiple villages united together. As enemies clashed, three major factions formed. The three factions either absorbed the remaining villages, or destroyed them. By 450,000,000 B.C, the third major faction, the Turon Coalition, overtook the Turon Republic with help from the Turon Alliance. In 450,000,000 B.C, shortly after the fall of the Turon Republic, The Turon Alliance and Coalition formed together to make the Turon Empire. The Empire (450,000,000 B.C) The Turon Empire, as it was now called, began to rapidly expand across their homeworld. Those who did not serve were imprisoned or slain. It was at this point the Turons evolved, gaining two additional arms, a more slender build (in females) and their eyes began to glow. The Empire developed Spacecraft; almost immediatly there-after they encounter the Precursor species. The two species competed against eachover to gain more technology. The species as a whole gained in intellegence and developed new sources of weaponry. During the advancement, a Turon names Riskarl discovered ways of creating constructs which could support life. Riskarl spent her whole life devoted to perfecting this construct. The Precursors also discovered Riskarl's attempts and began to sabotage her progress as their scientists tried to perfect creating life itself. Riskarl hired mercanaries who slaughtered the Precursor sabatuers. Riskarl tried to perfect the construct, she had her mercanaries and the Precursor science labs aboard on one of the ships of their Silent Vigil fleet. Upon capturing a sample of the Precursor's 'life', Riskarl performed extended research on the sample. The sample exploded upon tampering. Riskarl was badly effected by the sample, but discovered that the Life actually was a failure, instead of being actual life, it extended the life of it's victim. By 445,000,000 B.C, after 670years of research and testing, Riskarl created the first construct to support life- the Galaxy's first Shield World. Riskarl's design and invention was only performed once, but with the Forerunner- her legacy lived on. By the time of the construction, the Turons and the Precursor's realised that the both of them were infact equally intellegent, and were the guardians of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Precursors became the Mantle of all Life in the Milky Way while the Turons became the Lords of Protection and Guardians of Death. Unlike the Precursor's, the Turons didn't pass down their title. Civil War (445,000,000 B.C-444,999,985 B.C) After the Precursors returned to their homeworld; the Turons argued why they didn't destroy the Precursors while they had the chance. The Turon Empire praised Riskarl and her invention of the Shield World, which could withstand weapons which would otherwise destroy a planet's inhabitants but leave the planet unharmed. But as the Empire realised a new threat of their homeworld, the new threat made an appeared on the Shield World, convincing it's inhabitants (who had been mostly abandoned by the Turon Empire), to rebel. The Shield World quickly fell under the Rebel's influence, destroying the Empire's forces on the Shield World. The Turon rebels called themselves the Seperatists- which composed of the Insurrection's army, the Tre Military Weapons company and three major Food companies. The Seperatists quickly expanded across the Shield World and although they had a strong presence on the Shield World, their strength on the Homeworld was weak. Their territory consisting of several Islands in the Northern Hemisphere. The Precursor's had left something with Riskarl which nobody had known about. Sneaking some of the substance to the bombing runs. She loaded some of the bombs with the substance. When the planes bombed the islands, the Turon Empire was shocked at the aftermath. The Islands were consumed by a poisonous gas which qickly spread to all the Turons and the wildlife. The presence of the Seperatists on the Homeworld was demolished in a matter of seconds. The Empire deployed squads to eliminate the gas before it reached the mainlands. The Seperatists returned by incinerating the islands and a nearby major city. By 444,999,987 B.C, the Seperatists and the Empire were at stalemate. The Seperatists launched plasma bombs at the Cities of Lerjun, Kaydro and Hearson. Despite major resistance from the Empire, the Plasma Bombs destroyed the cities. The Empire launched Operation: Lightning Dawn. The war began to turn against the Seperatists when their supplies began to diminish. By 444,999,985 B.C, the Seperatists had little to no food, ammunition or medical treatments. In the end, the Empire and the Seperatists made peace, as the Seperatist leader didn't wish for his people to die for his war. The Seperatists rejoined the Empire, and the Shield World came back under Empire control. The Flood 3,000,000 years after the events of the Civil War, the Turons finally reached the level of Tier 0. It was a feat the Precursors wouldn't accomplish for another 50,000,000 years. During the expansion of the Turon's presence in the Milky Way Galaxy, they created a new weapon, one that was so powerful, it would destroy anything in it's wake. It could incinerate entire planets. The Turons called it the Obsidian Vanquisher, it left it's planets coal black and lifeless. The Turons built these contraptions on every planet they inhabitated. They linked the mighty constructs so they would cause a catastrophic explosion, destroying anything inbetween the planets aswell as the planets themselves. On the planet Tareon Jurus (Divine Stronghold), the TSC (Turon Space Cartographers) discovered a meteor shower that landed on the main food supply of the planet. The Meteors bounces off the shield and scattered into nearby villages. Turons gathered from towns to witness the dormant rocks. Many notable researchers of the TSC came to investigate the rock. After weeks of research, they discovered that it was not from the Milky Way Galaxy. The Turons left the rocks as although they were quite resilient from their Galaxy, the impact of the crash had caused them to become fragile. After three months from the initial crash, a critical threat to the Turon species erupted from the Meteors- the Flood. The nearby villages were near instantly consumed by the Flood onslaught. The Flood had activated it's Feral Stage. Police forces were sent to the villages, the small force was quickly added to the Flood's ranks. Members of the TSC came down to the spreading Flood land, at the cost of some of their men, the TSC managed to capture a live Infection Form, and contained it. Research began on the species as the TSC tried to reassure the public. At first, the attempts were sucessful, but when the Flood began to mobilise, civilians paniced, creating havok through the countries of Triko and Serf. The TSC's research on the Infection Form hastened as they desperatly ordered the closing of all Airports within the countries. The Turon army was later called to form a blockade of the countries; these efforts proved sucessful, providing time for the TSC to research the Flood. The Flood eventually gathered enough bodies to produce a Proto-Gravemind. With the guidance of the Proto-Gravemind, the Flood managed to create co-ordinated attacks against the airport barricade. Aswell as this, they managed to root out the final survivors. Upon conquering the airport, the Flood captured the Aircraft. The Flood acted too quick and the Planes crash landed onto other continents. The TSC ordered for a mass evacuation of the planet, having nearly completed their research on how the Infection Form works. After three months, all of the Military presence had been eliminated, and the TSC retreated from the planet with the Infection Form. From orbit, the Turons sent down several teams which would activate the Obsidian Vanquisher. After facing fierce resistance, the Turons activated the Obsidian Vanquisher, escaping the planet just in time. Upon a collision with another ship, the Infection Form's casing was shattered and the parasite released. It quickly captured a Scientist, which it used to produce more Infection Forms. Since the ship was strictly civlian, apart from small arms, the crew couldn't defend themselves. The Flood quickly took over the ship, using it to produce hundreds of Flood Forms and thousands of Flood Spores. The Flood began to absorb the knowledge from the Scientists they had infected. For the most part, the Obsidian Vanquisher remained unidentified as the Turons used a Code for it. Seeing no further use for the ship, the Flood used it to land on the planet of Tira. Tira was by far the most remote of the inhabitated Turon worlds, and word didn't spread fast on the planet. However, Tira's small population of 350,000 gave the Flood little advantage against their adversary. Non-the-less, the Flood began to massacre the unprepared population. Distress Signals were sent out however, the Turon Navy couldn't save Tira, and the Flood Presence near the Obsidian Vanquisher was too large to send out a squad. All the Navy could do was watch over Tira as it's remaining survivor's were consumed by the Flood. However, the Turon's didn't realise the potential of the Flood, as they created a Gravemind. The Gravemind gathered his forces on the Civilian ship. Discovering that the ship had no weapons, the Flood resorted to biological warfare, removing any Biomass on the outside of the ship and keeping the Scientist's tags on, feigning lifeforms on the Turon's network. The Flood boarded the barricade, quickly annhilating the crew onboard. The Rise of the Forerunner (45,000,000 B.C) The Great Schism The Turon made an appearence during the Great Schism. How and why they did is unknown at this current point. Culture Religion As the Turons became more intellegent, the less they relied on Religion to fufill their promises. Turon religion is far from diverse and is weak compared to the Atheist community. However, religion does play an important role in the exploration of space. One of the many legends was that the first space fairing Turons (who never returned) managed to inhabite a world where they watched a new race grow into their own personal weapon. This race was later known as the Forerunners; this legend, however, is highly unlikely. Turon religion has been weathered down into simple myths and legends of the past, and there is no special 'God' other than themselves and the Precursors. Overall, around 9% of the Turon species are devoted to religion, and 21% only considers the possibility of the legends. The rest of the population sees religion as a misguided principal and many religions have withered and died and became forgotten memories of the past. Military